


warming up

by d3vilsivy



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Penetrative Sex, Trans Character, Transmasculine Character, i may have written this like two bottoms fucking but nix hydra said asras a vers top soooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3vilsivy/pseuds/d3vilsivy
Summary: asra and the apprentice get a little too excited when they strip down in muriel's cottage after getting soaked in the rain.apologies to muriel, he doesn't deserve this rudeness :')
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	warming up

“You two keep warming up. I'll be back soon.” 

He heads for the door. I can already feel a chill settling in. I feel much better when I start shucking off my sopping clothes. 

Then I realize my conundrum. 

“Ah, Asra?” I've removed my robe and tunic, leaving me standing in only my miserably sodden trousers. They have to go. “Is there anything I can wrap up in? I wasn't planning on stripping in a stranger's house, so this is all I've got,” I say, tugging at the fabric on my leg. A shiver shakes my body. 

Asra, having turned back to look when I spoke, looks at first somewhat flustered and then breaks into laughter. “You do look a bit like a wet cat. There are some furs on the bed here… most of these are mine, honestly.”

As he goes to gather them up, I finish undressing, and hang my clothes over the fire to dry. The dry heat feels amazing on my bare skin. I turn back to find Asra staring. 

“Ah, here. This should help.” He lays one fur on the hearth, and drapes the other over my shoulders, avoiding my gaze til his hands are resting flat on my now-covered chest. Gods, he's beautiful. I feel my knees growing weak, and tentatively grasp one of his hands in mine. 

“Stay, just for a moment.”

He looks at me, somewhat helplessly. I lean in to kiss him and feel him melt into me when our lips meet. I take his hand and guide it down through the blanket to my hip, a shiver running down my spine at the brush of his thumb over my skin.

Legs too wobbly to continue, I sink down to sit, and Asra goes with me. The blanket slips from my shoulders and he cradles my head in his hands as he kisses me. 

“You're so cold,” he says, fingers trailing through my dripping curls. “How did you get so cold?” 

“I didn't really feel it,” I breathe. I want him closer. I reach down to undo his shirt, numb fingers fumbling with the buttons til he moves to help me. His clothes fall away from his shoulders as I slide my hands under them and pull him over me, laying back on the soft, dry furs. He kicks off his boots. 

“You didn't? Your toes are freezing.” I giggle as his feet brush against mine, equally cold. He tilts his head to kiss me deeply. The caress of his lips draws tingling warmth to my cheeks, my mouth, my neck. I giggle, heat pooling below my stomach. He breaks away momentarily to pull off the rest of his clothes, then drapes himself over me again, skin warm and smooth against mine. I want to kiss him like this forever, nothing between us, cozy inside while rain patters on the roof. 

Our hands rove over each other’s bodies and I wrap myself around him, pulling him closer still. I can feel his cock growing firm, pressed against my hip. I let my legs fall wide and he rocks against my cunt, plying further between the folds with each thrust. i savor it briefly, the sweet press and the friction, but a pleading moan escapes me. he kisses me tenderly and finally slips inside, moving slower as he sinks in fully. i tremble around him. 

Sure, it's ill-advised. Asra’s friend could come back at any time and I'm not thrilled at the prospect of meeting him like this, but all I can think about is Asra's soft, warm body moving with mine like it's all he can think about too, consequences be damned. 

And really, damn the consequences. I'll take moments like this where I can. We've waited long enough. 

When I reach between us to touch myself, I'm hard, too. I rub along the swollen peak while Asra glides smoothly inside my soaked cunt, the shape of his beautiful cock filling me perfectly every time he bottoms out. I arch my back, pressing in against his soft belly, and fuck, the heat we're making is so good, the damp on my back no longer rainwater but sweat. 

The wanton sounds falling from his lips are driving me closer to the edge and he humps me desperately, helplessly. It's better than I've imagined, but still it feels natural, like we've done this before. My nails dig into his skin as I leak around him, body clenching, the wet sounds of him plunging into me again and again muffled somewhat by the furs. It feels so good, so easy. 

I lift my legs to wrap around him, knocking the furs off, but the angle is so sweet i cry out. he whimpers, thrusts growing quick and shallow. i love the feeling of him full inside me. i want him to fill me more. 

it suddenly washes over me, back arching, muscles squeezing tightly around him. he pants and sighs, hips stuttering. as i go limp i feel him pull out of me and sit up. he's flushed, close. i take him in hand, then lean down to slide my lips over the head of his cock. he tastes salty, slick with my cum. he leans back, hands planted on the floor behind him, and rocks jaggedly into my throat; a broken cry sounding from deep inside him as he finally spills into me. i suck it all down, still leaking wetness between my thighs.

i want him again. 

i press him down and go to straddle his thigh but he tugs at my leg, guiding me to settle over his mouth. he fucks me with his tongue, pressing the full warmth of his mouth against my opening, moaning into my pussy when i grind against him. he drains me again, drinks it down when i gush over his perfect lips. 

just as i peak for the second time, my thighs trembling and my hands tangled up in my own hair, a bang sounds through the small space and a crack of lighting blinds me. i topple to the side and look up to see a mountain of a person silhouetted in the doorway. the flare from the lightning fades and i catch a glimpse of a rugged, rapidly reddening face, just before they vanish into the night again. 

"muriel, wait-" asra gasps, scrambling to pull on clothing and run after him. i cover myself with one of the furs and lie back against the hearth. i feel a little bad for being such an awful guest, but the power of the afterglow and the crackling fire lulls me quickly to sleep. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> been sitting on this for close to a year lmao, at least when i started writing it no one had posted anything with this setup. which was shocking to me. its a fucking classic.


End file.
